In Magical Warmth
by Destrix
Summary: After Tea's chilling duel with Crump, she's left stranded out in the frozen wasteland. Thankfully, she's not alone, as Dark Magician Girl attempts to guide her back to her friends, and will do anything to keep Tea warm as they venture through the snow. Yuri lemon.


_Destrix here, with a special yuri lemon request featuring Tea and Dark Magician Girl! I know I'm way, way late with this fic, but hopefully it's quality enough to make up for that. This is based on Episodes 102 and 103, Tea's duel with Crump during the Virtual World Arc, although of course, alterations were made so this story could take place._

_Hope you, DarkDremora4, and all other readers enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters._

* * *

><p>"I play, Sage's Stone! With Dark Magician Girl on my field, this spell lets me summon the most powerful monster in my deck!" Tea shouted, inserting the card into the Duel Disk slot to activate it. A purple ball of light came out of her deck, then placed itself in a Monster Card Zone, revealing itself as the Dark Magician. The powerful spellcaster levitated over the water next to Dark Magician Girl, the two an imposing sight to her opponent.<p>

"Aagh!" Crump yelled, flapping his stubby penguin fins in desperation. "That card's strong enough to take out my Defender Iceberg!"

"That's right!" Tea said as gleefully as she could in her current predicament. "I added the Dark Magician to my deck when you forced me into this duel, and thanks to the power of Sage's Stone, I was able to summon him straight to the field! So say goodbye to your giant popsicle, and the rest of your Life Points!"

"Double Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed as she and her partner pointed their staffs at Crump. The pink and purple blasts they unleashed became intertwined, and punched straight through the Defender Iceberg on its way to engulf Crump in a massive sphere of energy.

With a final, loud wail, Crump's Nightmare Penguin form evaporated into white sparkles and floated towards the sky. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl looked at each other with a smile and a nod, then the male sorcerer disappeared in a similar manner as their opponent. Dark Magician Girl, however, remained, and glided over to Tea, who was freed from the icy casing that had gotten up to her neck.

She collapsed to her knees from the cold, teeth chattering as she held and rubbed her arms. "I'm really glad that's over," she said, trying to gather warmth through the friction, but to little avail. She then looked up at Dark Magician Girl, a strained smile on her paled face. "Thanks a lot. I couldn't have won if it wasn't for your help."

"I was only doing my duty," she said, her booted feet touching down on the small island of ice Tea had dueled on. "Are you alright? The effects of the duel seem to have taken a larger toll on you than expected."

"I'm fine," Tea insisted, but her struggle to climb back to her feet betrayed her words. Dark Magician Girl helped her up, and Tea had to stretch and kick her numb legs out to restore feeling to them, keeping the human girl's arm around her shoulders to support her. "Okay, maybe I'm not. But just gimme a sec, and I'll be fine."

Dark Magician Girl slowly let her go to stand on her own, watching for a second with concern as Tea managed to get her legs underneath her. "We need to get you back to your friends, before anyone else comes across the rest of the Big Five."

Tea nodded, then looked around her surroundings - nothing but snow, ocean and glacier as far as her eyes could see. "But where would we start? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"The sun is also beginning to set," her Deck Master observed, looking to the orange ball sinking beneath a mountain of an iceberg in the distance. "Perhaps it'd best if we found some shelter for you, to warm up and rest for the night. We can start looking for your friends in the morning."

Tea nodded again, but the slight frown on her face remained. "Sounds good, but where could we take shelter around here? I doubt those corporate jerks designed a cozy little motel or something in this place."

"It's not completely out of the question; this world was largely designed by Seto Kaiba, and it's possible he implemented resting locations for players, especially in harsh environments such as this," Dark Magician Girl offered. When she saw the hopeful gleam in Tea's eyes, she quickly brought her back down to reality. "A small cave is more likely than a motel, however. Come. I'll get us back to the mainland, and we can start looking. Moving is sure to do you good."

With that, Dark Magician Girl scooped Tea into her arms, causing her to let out a small, surprised yelp. When Dark Magician Girl began to float again, she understood that this was how she meant to get them across the water and back to the snow-covered mainland, and held tightly around her neck.

"You're so warm..." she commented softly, taking in the blonde's radiance, resting her cheek against her exposed collarbone.

"The climate has no effect on me," she explained. "I don't feel this extreme cold, and my own temperature remains constant. It's part of my programming."

When Dark Magician Girl touched down on the ground, she let go of Tea's legs, then slowly released the rest of her hold on the brunette to let her gather herself on her own. Tea begrudgingly surrendered her grasp on the blonde's warm body, and started walking behind the magician as they set out, looking for refuge.

"I really don't see anything around here," she said, rubbing her arms, feet plodding through the snow with the weight of cold weakness, "and it's getting darker by the minute."

"Surely there must be some place we can stay the night," Dark Magician Girl responded as she scanned the barren blanket of white, trekking through with no problems of her own. The concern in her voice over the human girl she was chosen to protect was evident, and she resolved to not fail in giving Tea whatever was necessary to bring her comfort in the quest to get back to her world. "Any place at all..."

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Dark Magician Girl started to notice a small dark dot in the distance beginning to grow larger. It was beside a low mountain to their left, and she squinted in the remaining sunlight to try to make out exactly what it was. "Tea!" she exclaimed hopefully. "I believe that's a small cabin! Over there!"

"W-where?" Tea asked through chattering teeth, lining up her sights to where her Deck Master was pointing to.

In response, Dark Magician Girl again took hold of Tea, causing another yell, and rocketed off as fast as she could towards the mountain. As she approached it, she was fully able to make out that it was indeed a cabin, albeit abandoned and shoddy. Still, she stopped in front of the doorway with a gleeful smile on her face as she let Tea go. "This should suffice for the night," she said, pushing the door open and holding it for her partner.

Walking inside, Tea was able to see through the dim light that everything in the room was placed in the corners, just as dilapidated as the cabin itself. The nearest left corner had a refrigerator and a stove, while the nearest right had a circular table with two chairs. In the far left corner was a brick fireplace, and in the far right was a simple cot.

"A fireplace!" Tea lightly jogging over. Her smile disappeared, however, when she saw that all the logs that sat in the fireplace were already charred beyond use. "No... There's no wood for us to use," she said bleakly, suddenly feeling even colder now that her hopes were as dead as the logs.

"Oh," Dark Magician Girl responded with a sad look. "And, I'm sorry to say, even if there was, we probably couldn't light it anyway. I would use my magic, but my programming prohibits me from using it outside of a duel. I'm so sorry, Tea."

The human girl turned to the spellcaster, and offered a trembling smile. "It's okay, it's not your fault. You found us a place to stay, so thanks for that."

Dark Magician Girl beamed at the comment, and Tea walked over to have a seat at the edge of the cot. She fought back the despair that tried to settle in her heart again as she noticed that it was nothing more than a springy mattress, bereft of any sheets or blankets. She shuddered from the cold surface touching the exposed section of her legs, which her Deck Master noted.

"Allow me to warm the bed for you," she said, taking a seat beside her and laying down. She twisted and turned about on the mattress, leaving her eternal warmth imprinted on it to allow Tea more comfort.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, watching as the magician continued to cutely twirl around. She stopped on her stomach, right at the border, and patted the center.

"Is this warm enough?"

Tea rubbed her hand over the area that had been rolled on, quickly taking the body heat left behind. "Yes. Thank you so much."

Dark Magician Girl beamed again, and Tea noted how beautiful she really was. The bright green eyes, and her lovely smile made her incredibly attractive, and it seemed only proper that she had an exceptional body as well. Her breasts were wonderfully cupped by the tight blue outfit she wore, which complemented her curves, and showed off her long, silky legs as well. In her current position on the bed, her skirt had rolled up on itself to reveal more than her legs, flashing her pink panties.

Tea caught herself staring at how shapely her ass was, feeling an odd warmth begin to color her cheeks. It took her a second to realize she was blushing, causing her to return to reality and have a seat on the warmed section, back against the hard headboard. She pulled her legs up towards her, chin resting on her knees, holding them tightly with her arms.

The human girl then laid the side of her face against her knees, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Through the cracks, however, she continued to admire Dark Magician Girl, who didn't seem to notice she was being ogled. The Deck Master had a slight frown, convinced that she hadn't done enough to keep Tea warm.

"Tea," she spoke softly. "Fortunately, night doesn't last very long in this world; only about an hour of your time, so it won't be too long before the sun rises again. In the meantime, however, I'm concerned that you still haven't recovered sufficiently from the ordeal of your duel."

"No, it's alright," Tea started. "I'm still pretty cold, but you've done everything you can to make me as warm as possible, and I thank you for that. Without you, I would've been done for by now. But with you, I should be able to last the rest of the night, no problem."

A bit of relief relaxed Dark Magician Girl's face, but only slightly. "Your words are too kind, but I'm afraid I have not done everything in my power to keep you warm." She expected Tea to be angry or perhaps confused as to why she would withhold any available heat source from her, but through the gaps in her hair, she read only curiosity in her eyes. "I apologize for not having offered earlier, but the situation before we arrived at this cabin would have made doing so more trouble than it was worth. Now that we are in suitable quarters, however, I will extend the use of my body to you in whatever way you wish to keep warm."

Tea's head popped up from her knees. "Um, what was that?" she asked, eyes wide open.

"There's another method that I can use to keep you warm, and that is for you to explore the natural heat of sexual intercourse with me," Dark Magician Girl stated. "I know it may be unconventional, considering the two of us are female, but it's the last thing I can offer for your sustained warmth. Sexual activity alone could suffice in battling away this cold, and the effect will only be amplified with my steady temperature."

"I-I'm not sure I wanna do that," Tea stammered, feeling nervous. Could Dark Magician Girl have read her mind, and proposed sex based off her lustful thoughts? She was a computer program, that would be preposterous. It had to be a coincidence, but Tea was wondering if she really should accept. She had never before looked at a woman desirably, so it had to be the biting cold that was messing with her senses, bringing about her sudden attention to the remarkable figure of her Deck Master.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked.

As Tea debated whether or not it'd be the right thing to do, she continued to stare at Dark Magician Girl's beautiful body, which was substantially influencing her decision-making. Again, Dark Magician Girl was a computer program, and nothing in this virtual world she was stuck in was real, but her Deck Master was so life-like, so warm in every sense of the word. It was as if she honestly cared for her well-being, and that was what truly endeared her the most to the idea.

Deciding to take in the luscious magician's heat, she gave a determined nod, which brought the life back to Dark Magician Girl's smile. She sat up, and gently pressed her hot lips to Tea's cold ones. The human girl immediately felt a radiant wave of warmth sweep throughout her fully, but more sharply focused at her center.

The kiss substantially deepened as passion won out on Tea's nerves, their meeting tongues burning away the ice she had felt since being stranded in the snow. Dark Magician Girl lowered Tea onto the bed as she began to stroke the exposed section of her thighs between her shorts and stockings, bringing about an outwards heat to match the inward. Tea, unfamiliar with the situation and lost in the kiss, simply wrapped her arms around the magician.

Tea let out a small whimper as Dark Magician Girl broke the kiss, breathing deeply as saliva coated her lips. Dark Magician Girl then began to rub Tea's breasts through her shirt, making the girl moan between pants. She then started to slowly unbutton the light green cloth, revealing her cleavage as she looked at down at Tea. Since she looked eager to continue, as opposed to perhaps having second thoughts, she undid the rest of the buttons, and pulled the bottom of the shirt from her shorts. With it fully opened, Dark Magician Girl pushed Tea's plain white bra above her chest, revealing her supple breasts.

Either due to the cold, or the lust arising in the brunette girl, her nipples were extremely hard already, making them an easy target. Dark Magician Girl began to suck on Tea's nipples, using her tongue to expertly flick at the nub at various speeds, as well as lick around it. She assaulted Tea's right breast with her tongue first, as the left was groped and pinched by her hand. After a few moments Dark Magician Girl switched which breast she gave oral attention to, leaving a small pool of saliva around Tea's right nipple as she went on to the left. She practiced the same tactics, brushing her hot tongue on, over, and around the girl's nipple, as her hand made sure that the other breast still conducted some pleasure. Dark Magician Girl then looked up at Tea's face, red from both the defrosting, but mostly from the bliss she was finding herself in.

The softly-moaning girl must've felt her Deck Master's gaze on her, or she either had impeccable timing, because when she opened her eyes, she had an expectant and impatient gleam in them. Dark Magician Girl smiled at the desire to progress, so she left Tea's breasts to focus on the short-shorts covering her core. She gave a tender touch to the spot in between Tea's legs, then gave her a rub to make the girl let out a tiny whimper. Dark Magician Girl, however, giggled at the fact that she felt a wetness down there.

She unclasped the button, then pulled down the zipper to find Tea's matching white panties. She then grabbed the bottoms of the shorts, and began to tug them down with a gentle force. After she slid them down Tea's long, toned dancer's legs, she tossed them to the side of the bed, and set her eyes on Tea's drenched panties.

She smiled at the large, dark spot on the fabric, as well the moisture that escaped to stain her inner thighs. Knowing that she had given this warmth to Tea, the heat in her panties and the blush on her cheeks, had Dark Magician Girl's own center dripping with carnal want.

Tea let out a louder breath as the magician began to pull her panties down, a sign of her great anticipation. Dark Magician Girl dropped them beside her, without having looked away from Tea's flower. She took another second to admire the wet, naked sight, then lowered her face into it with her tongue already out.

The first lick along her slit made Tea cry out in pleasure, with the others having a similar effect. She couldn't contain the moans that escaped from her as Dark Magician Girl licked and kissed her folds, lapping up all the juices that only continued to flow out. The Deck Master then used her fingers to open Tea up, allowing her to probe inside with her tongue. Taking her lover's escalating yells as a sign, she quickly licked her fingers of her nectar before using them to replace her tongue, starting slow but increasing her speed rapidly. With two fingers inside and her tongue now flicking away at her clit, Dark Magician Girl drove Tea over the edge.

_"I'm cumming!"_ she screamed in orgasm, squirting warm, sticky liquid onto Dark Magician Girl's tongue and hand. She caught up on her breathing as Dark Magician Girl sat up, swallowing the amount inside her mouth before licking up the rest of clear cum off her fingers, palm, and wrist.

"Was that good, Tea?" she asked softly.

Tea gave a slow nod as she recuperated, then let out a stuttered yes. As her mind became less jumbled from the experience, she wondered about her Deck Master, whether she could feel any kind of sexual excitement. With the way she was sitting beside her, smiling down at her with her hands clasped between her thighs, the thought pounded in her head. When she caught sight of the way her arms also lifted her breasts together, nearly pushing them out of her costume, her temptation got the best of her.

She sprang up, and pulled Dark Magician Girl into a fervent kiss. The blonde was completely taken off-guard, remaining irritably still for a few seconds as the human girl forced her tongue into her mouth. When Tea had enough of the lack of reciprocation, she broke the kiss and said in a low, lustful voice, "I want to do the same for you."

"You don't need to. I don't need war-" the magician was cut off as Tea again took control of her lips.

"Doesn't matter," she answered during a millisecond of separation.

Finally submitting to Tea's wishes, Dark Magician Girl began to kiss back, matching her passion in an instant. She let herself be thrown onto the rickety mattress when their breath ran short, the jiggle of her chest from the motion directing Tea's next move. She yanked down on the top of her blue dress to expose her breasts, greeting her with another bounce, her nipples already perked.

Dark Magician Girl let out a cute moan as Tea grabbed them, rubbing and kneading them with her hands. Her flesh was so soft to her touch, she couldn't resist enclosing her mouth around her erect right nipple. She sucked and licked without restraint, even getting a little frisky as she lightly clamped her teeth around the nub and gave a gentle nibble. Dark Magician Girl gave no discouraging signs to this, so Tea proceeded to switch onto her left breast, biting her nipple after a moment of pain-free action.

Tea then felt another kick of desire, telling her to abandon Dark Magician Girl's breasts, and focus in on her true prize. She gave her a quick kiss on the blonde's panting lips before moving down to her lower body, rubbing her silky thighs before lifting the blue arrow-shaped flap of the costume that hid her panties. She let out an exhale of want as she observed just how aroused her lover was.

"Dark Magician Girl... you're so wet..." The fabric had absorbed all it could, so the inside of her thighs were coated in her juices, and beads of liquid lust seeped through, running down her pink panties to collect on the inside of her same-colored skirt.

She carefully pulled the soaked undergarments, keeping her eyes lasered in on the string of wetness that connected the two. It shook as she continued to slide them down her thighs, finally snapping just above her knees. At that point, she wasted no more time, quickly getting them past her feet and tossing them on the bed, beside her own.

She spread the spellcaster's legs and dove into her dripping core. She licked up all the endless juices, working furiously to keep up with the torrent. She used her hands to open her, ravaging her tongue inside her hot, constricting walls. The blonde moaned as Tea worked her own magic, moving her tongue to lap up her clit as her fingers pulsed inside Dark Magician Girl's pussy. She licked and sucked, even bit her clit, doing everything she could to keep her lover's screams at a deafening level. The tremors she felt from the piercing fingers, and the fast, infinite strokes of Tea's tongue, overwhelmed Dark Magician Girl into the white bliss of orgasm.

_"Tea! I'm cumming!"_ she yelled a second before squirting. The liquid erupted into Tea's mouth, with a force she hadn't been prepared for. Dark Magician Girl's cum ran down her chin after filling her mouth, needing her to use her fingers to prevent losing the droplets.

Tea watched her Deck Master closely as she recovered from her climax. She monitored the rhythm of her chest rising with her breathing, and took a mental picture of the scene before her. The top of Dark Magician Girl's dress pulled down, her legs and ass only minimally obscured by her skirt, her eyes closed as she gathered her senses - she never in a million years would've thought she'd witness something like it, let alone be the reason for it.

She collected her panties and shorts, and readjusted her bra before she laid down next to Dark Magician Girl. The two exchanged blushing smiles, which only deepened when the magician took her in an embrace. It felt good to cuddle with her, and Tea was sure having her arms around her would've been no less satisfying if her body heat was reversed.

"I'm happy we did that," Tea said.

"Me, too," Dark Magician Girl replied.

"Is it okay if I fall asleep? Like this?"

"Of course. The night will be ending soon, however."

Tea, with her eyes already closed, gave a bit of a pout. "Now I'm wishing the night here was longer."

Dark Magician Girl giggled, and gave Tea a peck on the cheek as she pulled her in closer. Tea, renewed with the hope of finding her friends and escaping the virtual world, smiled, and gave the source of that hope a kiss on the lips before drifting into a warm sleep.


End file.
